


Their Fall

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, s8.23, spoilers for end of s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a quiet, acceptable, if dull human life after Lucifer kills him. He doesn't expect he deal with angels again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End is Near](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21803) by Wiishu. 



Gabriel doesn’t really like humid Georgia nights. But the Winchesters don’t pass that far south that often, and Gabriel’s not that, that far from the beach if Amy will ever let him out of work when the summer hits. It’s not like their coffee shop gets many more people during the summer, at least not consistently. But guys on the way through to Jekyll or Savannah did sometimes pull off the highway and the next thing you know: BAM! Hinesville!

Amy was a 5”3, plump Indian American woman who’d changed her name sometime around age 3 and never looked back. She picked up and moved far, far away from home to open a coffee shop in a place that wanted to be known for its nice trees. If Gabriel tilted his head and squinted, Amy looked like Kali. When Amy got pissed she looked exactly like Kali. For all that Gabriel bitched, he liked working at Amy’s Coffee Spot. 

He also liked the beach, when he could get away. Not that he was likely to once summer picked up. They got all kinds of idiots. Amy was all kinds of feisty and terrifying, but she was still 5”3, and not white in an area that funneled through some serious asshats and rednecks. Gabriel knew not leave during the Summer except on a day Amy had someone else coming in. 

The last time he’d taken off the only thing that kept Amy from serious injury from some Atlanta douchehats was a redneck who’d been shooting out racist terms like “sand lice”. Turned out the redneck hated men who’d try to hurt a woman more than he liked his racist ideals. 

Gabriel wasn’t much, but he was male and white and had a way of finding good reasons to throw out anyone who was any real trouble.

Thought it would have been much, much easier if he had any of his Grace. 

Gabriel had spent the past three years wishing he’d come back with his Grace, while learning to accept that he was very human. Human meant that he couldn’t create a double of himself so he could take a day off. Human meant paying rent and bills. Human meant that without a real last name or SSN he was only a bit less questionable as any illegal immigrant. Human meant he got fat when he ate too much sugar, or he threw up. Human meant hospital visits he couldn’t pay for. Human meant having only one friend and that was his boss. 

At least the coffee was good.

At least Gabriel thought it was. Being human meant severely limited memories and very limited senses. Hell, he’d even had to buy a copy of Hammer of the Gods just so he could remember how he died. 

Not that it had anything to do with the passage the prophet wrote about Lucifer after Gabriel died. 

(And for just a moment Lucifer showed real emotion on his vessel. There was no one to play a part for. He emoted nothing when there was no one to see. But with Gabriel dead there was no one in the room, and yet Lucifer’s face still contorted in pain and grief. It was brief, just a moment before Lucifer fixed Nick’s face back to neutral.) 

Gabriel didn’t think about Swan Song if he could help it. 

He lived, he worked, he flirted shamelessly with Amy, though she always laughed him off. He supposed she’d be fine to marry if it ever came to that. But he excepted he’d die an old bachelor anyway. Angels didn’t get a happy ending. If they ended, they end alone. 

“Gabriel?” Amy’s commanding voice cut through his thoughts. 

“What is it my Queen?” Gabriel asked with a wink. He was mopping the floor. He could normally get away with more when he was mopping. 

But Amy didn’t roll her eyes or ignore him. She looked startled and worried. She grabbed him hand with no words and dragged him outside. Gabriel had to lengthen his stride in order to not lose his footing. The mop lay on the ground completely forgotten by his boss. That made Gabriel worried. Amy would never just let something like that go. 

“There’s a meteor shower,” Amy said, pushing him out the door. 

For a mom Gabriel didn’t see it. He saw cars stopped in the middle of the street and every shop owner from their street out on the sidewalk. Everyone was looking up at the sky. Gabriel tipped his head back. His stomach dropped off. 

If any other angel-turned-human saw the sight they might not get it. But Gabriel had watched Lucifer fall. He knew was a fall look like. This wasn’t just a fall. It was the end of their world. 

“Gabriel!” Amy shouted. Gabriel heard her, but he didn’t stop. He took off running. There was no way to explain to her. He didn’t care that he ran into people. He didn’t apologize. He had to get away from everyone. He knew how to get to trees. Their city wasn’t so big that there wasn’t tons of green. He needed away from everyone. 

They were still falling when he got to the edge of the forest. He stared up at the sky. He couldn’t see to name them, but he could imagine what was happening. Lucifer’s wings nearly came off when he fell, but he was powerful enough to hold onto them, though they were charred to ash. But he’d never be able to fly back to heaven. 

Any angel weaker than Lucifer would find their wings completely burnt up. They’d be angels, but angels who couldn’t fly. Their flight was part of them. Gabriel had screamed until he lost his voice the night he realized he’d never touch the stars again. This was the end of heaven for them. They were cast out, all of them. They would fall, and not all would survive. They wouldn’t know how to hide, or they’d kill themselves, or they’d simply waste away to nothing. 

“Gabriel,” Amy panted, nearly doubling over next to him. She’d grabbed his hand. Gabriel could feel her, but he didn’t look at her. 

“They’re falling,” Gabriel said softly. 

“I know, meteor shower,” Amy said. She was still bent over, but her hand gripped tighter. 

“No, it isn’t,” Gabriel whispered. The last star fell. 

“Gabriel, you’re crying,” Amy said. Whatever stitch in her side she’d been nursing was clearly pushed from her mind. Gabriel felt her hands on his cheeks. She dragged his face down to look at her. He didn’t realize his vision was so blurred until he saw that he couldn’t really see her. 

“Guess so,” Gabriel murmured. His voice sounded dead even to him. 

Amy tugged him down, so he sat down on the grass with her. Her arms went around him and hugged him tight, so tight his ribs hurt. Any other day he’d had grinned in glee to have her ample chest pressed against him. But that evening he didn’t care. 

“What wasn’t, Gabriel?” Amy asked. 

“Please don’t ask me,” Gabriel said. He hadn’t heard that voice out of his mouth for years. He’d been newly dubbed Loki and hadn’t realized how to be a pagan and not an angel. It was a demand for obedience and respect. “I just can’t.” 

“Okay,” Amy said. Gabriel knew she would look at him different. He just couldn’t care. 

Gabriel allowed her to guide him back to the shop about an hour later. His body was stiff from sitting on the ground and moist because of the still rain-wet grass. She made him tea and gave him a one of the giant rainbow lollipops she kept around for when she thought he’d been very good. He accepted both without words. He drank his tea and licked his lollipop. 

He knew he should help her finish cleaning up, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up. Even when she was done, he knew he should leave. Instead he continued with his lollipop. Amy sat across from him with her own cup of tea and a left over muffin. They didn’t speak at all.


End file.
